User blog:John Pan/Type 100
After developing the Type 006 Supercarrier, the IPC realized that the large carrying platform would not only be perfect for lots and lots of aircraft, but would also be perfect for lots and lots of guns. And they came out with something with nearly 700 offensive missiles. Type: Secret Weapon Internal designation: Nuclear Missile Platform Class Leader: Shiau Li-shun Displacement: 90,000 Tons Number: 2+1 in 2033: Shiau Li-shun, Lee Kuang-yao, and Homare Miyazaki Purpose The Type 100 is designed to erase a carrier battlegroup. Yes, erase. Capacity The Shiau-class carries a squadron of AI-assisted engineering boats that are stowed inside when not required to act. Anti-Surface Suite The Type 100 mounts a ASLRR suite. A phased array radar block reverse-engineered from the Pave Paws site in Taiwan, the Asian Super-Long Range Radar cap provide eyes on target 650 kilometers away, if tracking a destroyer-sized target on the surface. Shung-Feng VII (380) Type 100s carry Shung-Feng VII arsenal in separate VLS clusters that numbers'' three hundred and eighty''. The SF-7 is a supersonic active-radar homing ECCM and ECM equipped submunition launcher. It can deploy five Chwei-I guided missiles, which in turn spew four Triple-HEAT ATGMs each. Which means, if you can't stop it before it deploys its Chwei-Is at 20 km, you will suddenly have to face twenty-six individual projectiles coming your way. Makes life difficult. Type 1043 Alternatively, the Type 100 can carry Type 1043 Advanced Anti-Ship Missiles. The Type 1043 looks like a Shung-Feng VII on the outside, but packs a turbojet instead of a ramjet. It is also active-radar homing, assisted by an ECCM suite and a radar-scrambling ECM suite as well. The largest difference is the warhead: instead of a 5-Chwei-I payload, the Type 1043 fires a compressed gas charge that pushes out a supercapitation torpedo, which carries its 500lb High Explosive warhead to the target at 200 knots for the last 1 km sprint. Which pisses you off, because you thought all you had to activate was your CIWS array, right? Range is reduced to 200 km and speed to Mach 1.Yes, it's a missile-launched torpedo. Pan Gu II (16) To engage enemy carriers and masses of land targets, the Type 100 can launch a Pan Gu II IRBM. It carries 16 of these, mainly to really damage the flight deck of an aircraft carrier- imagine hundreds of 60mm mortar rounds falling from the sky. No way your average CIWS array can protect a flight deck the size of three football fields from an attack like that. AST-SL1 (80) From its four heavy torpedo tubes, it can fire one of its 80 AST-SL1s. It has a compressed CO2 charge which pushes the torpedo out of the tube, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target 50 kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors. Type 1045 Alternatively, it can launch Type 1045 munitions from its torpedo tubes. The Type 1045 is the newest installment in 'underhand' anti-surface vessel technology: the Type 1045 is launched out and acts like a torpedo 40 kilometers to the target, then suddenly deploys a Hydrogen gas charge to lift the front half of the weapon to the surface, where it ignites a rocket motor that in turn carries an Active-millimeter-equipped ECCM-assisted hardened steel-protected 200-pound high explosive warhead for the last 1km to the enemy target. Yes, it's a torpedo-deployed anti-ship missile, designed to really cut down on reaction time: you only get three seconds to shoot at this thing that can bounce 30mm shells with ease. Anti-Air Suite The Type 100 mounts a ASLRR suite. A phased array radar block reverse-engineered from the Pave Paws site in Taiwan, the Asian Super-Long Range Radar cap provide eyes on target 1000 kilometers away, if tracking a F-16V-sized target. TienKung VI (250) The Type 100 carries a TienKung VI arsenal numbering two hundred and fifty. Each TienKung is a completely independent X-band radar-equipped missile launch platform that has the capability to launch five Katana AAMs- after it has traveled 300 kilometers at Mach 2. Plus, it can multitask and receive targeting instructions from the ship, track up to twenty targets with its own radar, and engage the 5 closest or most threatening targets. Plus, it has an independent IFF transponder/interrogator and ECCMs to slightly even the odds with larger, newer and more powerful radars. Meaning, it can deal with 6250 independent airborne targets at the same time. Anti-Submarine Suite The Type 100 operates a four-point Active/Passive SONAR array, which allows it to effectively track and engage any threat under the water. Plus, one of the SONAR sensors can be put down below the thermocline. AST-SL-1 (80) From it's four heavy torpedo tubes, it can fire its 80-AST-SL-1 arsenal. It has a compressed CO2 charge which pushes the torpedo out of the tube, where it activates its ECCM-assisted active SONAR seeker. That guides its payload of 1500 pounds of high explosive to a target 50 kilometers away, while the propulsion suite can carry it to 60 knots. It even has an countermeasure device to fool Magnetic Anomaly Detectors. Upgrades A) XACIWS The eXperimental Asian Close In Weapons System is the latest development of Harbin Institute of Engineering. Originally researched to protect tanks as a Hardkill ECM, the IPC took eighteen of those 10 mm coilguns and packed them together in two 3-by-3 weapons modules, then replaced the AOS 40mm Gatlings in the ACIWS Mk. II with them. The improvisation was a hit when it was first fielded, able to smash apart an armored AShM up to 10 kilometers away. RoF is capped at 2,600 rpm, not bad for coilguns with muzzle velocities of 3,000 mps. The Type 100 replaces all of its ACIWS Mk.IIs with these missile-killers. Protection The Type 100 is clad in Ceramic-reinforced Aluminum, Steel and Kevlar plating. It is effective in keeping explosive, kinetic and incendiary damage out of the ship. A wide variety of firefighting and leak plugging equipment is spread throughout the ship. In addition, the Sh-class is shaped to reduce its RCS, especially from AShMs. ACIWS Mk. II (5) The Type 100 carries five ACIWS Mk. IIs. The Asian Close-In Weapons System Mk. II is a stealth-treated twin-arm CIWS. It retains the same deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun as the Mk. I variant, but provides double the RoF, which also means double the firepower. It can pump out 6,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from two 500-round magazines. DP-40 (8) The Type 100 also carries eight DP-40s. The Defensive Porcupine-40 is an automated eight-by-five 100mm 25lb field-programmable depth charge launcher that is mated to the ship's SONAR suite. This provides the IPC's destroyers with much better chances at surviving getting shot at by a submarine, and can even take out submarines that think they can slip by undetected. SCDS (2) To last layer of defense would be the SCDS. The Shriken Close Defense System is a multiple SL-AAM launcher. It packs in 26 Surface-launched Shriken AAMs. The Shriken AAM is an IR-guided, vector-thruster equipped missile with the stowage profile of a 127mm-diameter tube that can be programmed to target and destroy incoming Anti-Ship Missiles. It can engage such targets beginning at 5 km away. The Shiau-class carries two. Propulsion The Type 100 uses two TCRD (Taiwan Central Research Division) 4th generation LFTRs, just like the Type 006 which shares its hull. This provides the Nuclear Missile Platform with a combined maximum output of 200 MW, more than enough to drive the four electric-motor powered fourteen-bladed propellers modules at over 30 knots, run the ship's sensory array, and simultaneously launch all of if munitions- yes, all 700 missiles. Category:Blog posts